villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Deathwalker 13000
Hey Edwin what do you think? Should I be an admin? ~Secret Hey Edwin! ~Secret So what are you doing for your next edit? Oh and congrats on becoming an admin. ^_^ --Thesecret1070??? 21:19, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah Edwin, it's cool that you're an admin. I'm sure that you will do well in editing/deleting articles. ;) Saber-X1138 Edwin joys you're now second to me!!! --Thesecret1070??? 01:01, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Edwin :) You're at school right now? I am Saber-X1138 14:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Edwin we have to make the new VFH. --Thesecret1070??? 17:26, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Voldemort? Cool! --Thesecret1070??? 03:18, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Go to this! Help:Logo Eclipse 21:16, 2 February 2009 (UTC)Eclipse Help:Logo Do you not read, if you want the logo to be that psd you made then go to Help:Logo!!! In the search box put Help:Logo... Suggestions I have looked over this wiki atleast at its face value, and have suggests.... *First The front page should instead have a part of a feature article, not the whole article. *No icon for the wikia, I can help there if you want.... *I'd like to suggest(and help) make a list of terms to Villains (Antagonist, Henchman, Mad Scientist, false protagonist, sympathetic antagonist etc.) I was told to bring this to you instead of the "other" mod (........hmmmmmmmmmmm!) Anyways, let me know what you think of this matter. Devilmanozzy 23:28, 26 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy That's because he's the one I have decided to put in charge, I'm not the leader type. --Thesecret1070??? 23:47, 26 January 2009 (UTC) And I was like no he was like BOB!!!--Thesecret1070??? 14:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I'm a mod at Ghosts 'N Goblins Wiki (Old Platformer series from the 80's) and I help a good deal at all the other three other wiki's. I'm right now waiting to become the mod at the Ghostbusters Wiki as I am the only regular editor there. Anyways, I'm not looking to be a mod here (I like a nomad status lol). Fun place, has a lot of flaws but that's not a big deal. Any Wiki over 100 articles has to have something going for it. I don't mind helping, suggesting and sometimes doing a few things. Note, the only thing that would piss me off is mods that delete content posters do. The most important advice I have to mods is (Move the article, change the category of it, but seriously try not to delete or remove content). In fact the content that was missing main page was moved to Villains Wiki:Community Portal which I hope you and the other mod here will start editing and using. The Community Portal is where people usually go to find out how to help and make a given wiki better. Devilmanozzy 18:12, 27 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Edwin what article did I screw you up on?? Saber-X1138 03:17, 29 January 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Wow, Hitler came out of nowhere. --Thesecret1070??? 03:30, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hitler has been here for a long time? I must have been ignoring it then as I am busy with other things. Hee-hee. --Thesecret1070??? 03:33, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well make it if you wish, deathwalker Hey Edwin we need to add more bosses, I don't care who they are but help me put some up, Ok, k? Remember edwin YOU MUST DIE!!! Yes I could edit Tai Lung, and by the way good job on the logo. Awesome job on the logo Deathwalker! Looks a whole lot better than the old, corny, cartoony one. :D Saber-X1138 23:07, 2 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 I edited Syndrome- User:King Zant of the Twili Check this out Ultimate Villain Index I made it.~Zant I don't know if it's Eclipse or not. So there you go, Hee-hee. Eclipse 02:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC)Eclipse Hey I'm past Devilmanozzy on the community list hahahahahaKing Zant of the Twili 20:48, 5 February 2009 (UTC)Zant Sweet logo Edwin! I can really see that you did an amazing job! I'm saving that picture right now. :) Saber-X1138 03:17, 6 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Please i mean COME ON!!!! YOU MUST DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!! NO DON'T DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:(